


Always A Good Time

by DesertVixen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Bucky likes to work hard and play hard...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Female World War II Nurse, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	Always A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).



He’d discovered that war was a lot like the rest of his life growing up in Brooklyn, in some ways. 

They were expected to work hard, and he’d never been scared of hard work. He had a natural aptitude with the rifle, which he jokingly attributed to the midway at Coney Island. 

They were expected to play hard, and no one played harder than James “Bucky” Barnes. 

Especially when nurses were involved. 

He hadn’t lost his touch with the ladies, much to the chagrin of some of the men in his unit. 

The nurses were ready to play hard as much as the men – maybe more, he thought as he watched Nurse Cheryl Hilton straighten the seams on her stockings. They might not be on the front lines, but the nurses had to deal with the carnage as much as the men. Bucky thought that the sight of Nurse Hilton standing by the bed would lift any man’s spirits, with her black hair drawn back into a sleek knot, snappy gray eyes and cherry-red lipstick. Bucky liked her hair tumbling about her shoulders better, but he was sure the head nurse would disapprove.

Of course, the head nurse would disapprove of pretty much anything that involved Bucky Barnes and one of her nurses. 

But that was part of the fun for both of them, he thought. Cheryl was as willing as he was to take a couple risks, ready to sneak away from the approved entertainment for a little unauthorized fun in an empty ward. 

“Are they straight?” Cheryl asked, turning her head to flash him a smile. 

He was about to answer when they heard footsteps in the hall, and froze. When they heard a laugh, and the footsteps moved on, they looked at each other with relief. After a minute, she let out a giggle that exploded into full-on laughter. Bucky couldn’t help joining in.

“I hope you had a good time,” he said when they finally stopped laughing.

Cheryl winked. “It’s always a good time with you, Barnes.” She leaned in to give him a kiss before they started out the door. “I can’t wait for next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! The nurse is an original, but slightly inspired by Cherry Ames.


End file.
